Captain Jargrax
Personality Jargrax is a vile, selfish and generally abhorrent person. He views himself as superior to others due to his taste for finer things, but in reality is just an overgrown thug that likes to look smart. Known for his brutality and his wrath, he will frequently torture and exploit those he is attracted to, using them until they break. He's not afraid of hurting innocents to get what he wants, and will frequently vent his frustrations on any target that can't fight back. Known History Jargrax arose to infamy in the early days of his sailing career. Within a week he had commandeered his first ship, tearing out the throat of the Draconic Empire captain and ordering the crew to follow him or die. Firmly establishing his reputation for absurd cruelty, he rewarded those who obeyed him when he felt like it, but would just as frequently punish them for no good reason. Fear kept them in line and under his command. His fleet developed until it was one of the strongest in the Pirate Court, and began to woo the Third Pirate King, a woman who was impressed by his brutality. She told him of the Songbird's Prize, a pirate folktale that captured his interest even then, and would later become something of an obsession. After stealing the finest ship in the Royaume fleet and re-christening it The Green Drake, he had developed enough of a following to become a major power player in the Court. He would marry the Third King, and on their wedding night while consummating their marriage, he would kill her and feast on her body, claiming it as his Draconic birthright to feast on weaker species. He ascended to the third throne, and ruled the pirates that flew his banner with a vicious fist. But his command did have it's perks, as rarely would merchant ships put up a fight if they so much as caught wind of whose ships were about to board them. Later, he would strike a deal with Aikia, head of The Cartel, who would completely entrance his mind into being a perfectly loyal servant by spinning tales of him being the head of the "Naval arm" of the Cartel. Relationships Third King Aisanrae It's hard to say if he loved her, or merely saw her as a device for carnal pleasure and advancement in the ranks. She certainly was caught off guard by his cannibalistic tendencies. First King Chanteur He is envious of the First King's power and position, as well as the undying loyalty and respect those who fly his banner have to him. He desperately wants to prove himself better so that he can ascend to the highest throne of the pirate court, but has so far been unable to best Chanteur himself. Second King Lydia Although he admires her bloodthirst and ruthlessness, he finds her willingness to accept surrenders and refusal to work with The Cartel infuriating. He would dearly like to kill her before taking the post of First King, just to prove a point, but so far she has proven impossible for him to best. Aikia Jargrax is infatuated with the strange, charming Tiefling woman who is the head of The Cartel. He laps up every tale she tells of hos he will be rewarded and worshipped as a hero of The Cartel across the world if he obeys her and ships her cargo for her. Lora Although he has only met her recently, he has a strong distaste for her. Initially, he saught her out due to her strange powers, hoping to convince her to hand over her Captain and serve under Jargrax himself, but when her loyalty proved to be stronger than Jargrax's temptations, his opinions shifted to seeing her as a freak that must be punished. Meiko Initially believing Meiko to be a girl, he fell madly in lust, wanting to keep him to breed prodigiuous progeny, however once he discovered the truth his opinions changed- he would break the captain into being his cabin boy, have his fun and sell Meiko as an exotic prostitute to a brothel in The Pirate Court.